


Things you say instead an I love you

by Mariavc



Series: 30 Days of Skyeward smut [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 days of skyeward smut, F/M, a little more optimistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows after "Nice to meet you, Daisy" </p><p>After agreeing to work with her in Bucharest things have been getting even more complicated. It's not like they could ever control it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you say instead an I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Promtp: I’m super pissed at you but you’re massaging my shoulders right now and it’s doing /things/ to me.

“Get out” She demands the moment he steps in the room of the safe house.

 “I just thought you were hungry or something”

 “Who gave you the fucking right?”

 “To…make you dinner?”

 “You didn’t have to come back for me. I had everything under control”

 “Oh! To save your ass!” He says, with that cocky, annoying attitude, “I thought we had a truce?”

 She sighs, “Yes. But I don’t owe you anything”

 “You were the one that came looking for my help in first place. This is not going to work if you keep treating me like the fucking enemy, you know? I was not going to let you die. I would always come for you. I would like to think that you would do the same… the next time. I mean it wouldn't hurt to hear you saying it”

 “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 “Nothing”

 “I should shoot you in the face. Five times” She sits on the bed, still reeling with anger. It0s becoming a problem, and she just has take control, show him that she doesn’t need him, that she wasn’t weak and actually afraid to die for the first time in a while.

 He actually has the nerve to laugh, “If you’re going to shoot someone you just do it. And I know you wouldn’t”

 “Don’t be so sure” Her voice totally doesn’t break for a second there.

 “They got you pretty good there” He walks closer “Come on, Skye. We don’t have to be like this all the time”

 “Daisy” She corrects him, again.

 “Right. Daisy. Sorry” He considers leaving for a moment. He should leave “You ok?”

 “Nothing I can’t handle. I’m just… tired” Then she feels how he climbs into bed behind her. She swallows, because Grant Ward’s presence always does things to her. They’re alone in this house and he’s already made this mistake a couple of times since they started this alliance.

 She feels his strong hands on her shoulders, applying just the right amount of pressure over her sore muscles and she sighs. It feels so good.

 “You don’t owe me anything” He rubs the back of her neck with his thumbs and then goes down from there.

 And, of course, she moans.

 “Lay down”

 “Ward…” She protests but it just comes out weak when she feels his mouth on her shoulder. She lies on her stomach to allow Grant to keep working his magic on her body.

 She doesn’t even protest when he gets rid of her tank top and unclasps her bra; all she cares about now are his lips on her skin, his hand and his warmth.

 He kisses each of her bruises and cuts. How could he ever not come back for this woman? How could he ever not… love her to the point that it makes him feel stupid and helpless?

His hands move all over her naked back, trying to relieve her of all that pain, all the tension, and she moans his name, presses her legs together when he sucks on her neck.

She turns to face him and licks her lips. Her eyes look darker than the night and her chest rises and falls rapidly before his hungry gaze.

It takes them seconds to tear apart their clothes, even less for Grant to be inside her welcoming body. “Grant…” She moans and digs her nails on his biceps as she moves with him, trying to take him deeper.

He kisses her hard, sliding his tongue past her lips and taking the air out of her lungs, because he needs to show her, he needs to make her feel what he feels.

“Grant…” She says again, but it turns into a scream when he goes faster, shifting the angle of his hips and hitting just the right place “Oh, fuck!” She pushes his ass with the heel of heels of her feet as she allows herself to loose control, as she always does when she’s like this with him, only him. Then they’ll just go back to being reluctant allies, accomplices. She’ll go back to keep everything locked up. They’ll go back to wait for the other to stab them in the back. She has to live like that.

She comes with a loud groan, arching against his body, clenching her walls around him until he’s spilling inside her and moaning a string of curses and unintelligible words against her neck. He’s shaking, he’s,.. saying things.

She’s none of that. She’s not perfect. She’s not amazing; she’s not worth his life.

“Grant…” She says for a third time and he finally looks at her “I would have come back for you too” She says, with her fingers playing with the short hair in the back of his neck and she can't help but smile at him, just like he's smiling to her.

 And there, she knows that they can’t come back.


End file.
